Happy Birthday Hermione
by 000janedoe000
Summary: Everyone is out celebrating Hermione's birthday and everyone's having a good time except her. Who will bring her out of her funk? A certain redhead twin we all love.


The Leaky Cauldron was busy – crowded with almost drunk people celebrating Hermione's Birthday. Everyone was smiling and happy except for the birthday girl. She was sad, She was a newly turned 19 year old with no idea what she wants to do with her life. Ron and Harry knew they wanted to become Aurors, but Hermione was at a lost. She took a small sip of her water, she sat at the bar all alone. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't realize that someone sat down next to her.

"Why so glum, birthday girl." A voice said. Hermione turned to see who sat down next to her, she saw red hair, but it wasn't Ron , it was a twin. Somehow she knew the hazel eyes she was looking into was George.

"Just thinking," She said "Are you having fun?" She asked looking up at him.

"I am but I think we need to cheer you up." George said looking down at her.

"That's ok George. You should go hang out with your date." She said when he didn't respond she looked up and saw he was surprised.

"Oh my god, I got it wrong didn't I! I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. Feeling very embarrassed, she could feel the red come to her cheeks.

"What? No- you got it right." George said quickly. "I was just surprised you did. Not many can tell us apart- mum still has trouble."

"Oh that must be horrible." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Sometimes but when we get caught in a prank it comes in handy." He said. "So, what's making you frown, Love?"

"I just don't know what I want to do." She said.

"For what, Love." He asked with a slight frown, he didn't like when she was upset.

"My future." She said.

"You'll figure it out. Just go with what your gut tells you to do," George said. "But for now we need to celebrate and enjoy the present." George waved over the bartender as he spoke.

"Can we get two firewhiskeys?" George asked throwing down two galleons.

"Drink up." George said with a smile on his freckled face.

They both were downing their second drink. Hermione was getting drunk while George was almost tipsy. He smiled at the girl who was always seen as the know-it-all, She was finally letting loose. George and Hermione were sitting super close; Hermione was nearly sitting on his lap. George wasn't bothered by it, in fact he liked it. He was surprised he was keeping himself under control. Only Fred knew about his major crush on Hermione. Fred liked to joke and tease him about it but he knew that George was really serious about her and encouraged him to tell her about his feelings.

"Let's get out of here.' Hermione said. She pulled on his hand stumbling.

"Easy there, Love. We don't want you to hurt someone" George smiled.

"Let's leave." She said.

"Love it's your party, you can't leave your own party."

"I'm birthday girl I can do whatever I want." Hermione said with a pouty face.

"That you can. But Ginny may get mad if you leave." George said.

" Are you coming with me or am I leaving by myself?" Hermione asked stumbling off her stool. George didn't want to image what would happen if he didn't go with her. He could only imagine some scum trying to take advantage of a drunk girl.

"Where to?" George asked. Hermione got the biggest smile on her face and George knew he said the right thing.

"I don't know let's just start by leaving." Hermione said and took George's hand to try to get him to move.

"Alright," George said. Let me tell Fred I'm going." George kept his hand in hers so he wouldn't lose her as they went through the crowd. Being taller than most and having easy spot able hair, George found Fred easily.

"Hello brother." Fred smiled.

"Hermione and I are leaving." George said.

"Alright see you later." Fred said looking from his brother to the brown haired girl in his brother arms. Fred couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Are you ready Love?" George asked.

"Yes." She said with a slight jump in her step.

"Let's go." George said with a smile. "See you Fred." George led Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the sidewalk.

"It looks like it's going to rain. Hermione we best head somewhere to stay dry." George said taking a look at the sky.

"I like the rain." She said with a smile.

" Alright." He said. They began to walk past the shops. Hermione's attention was grabbed by the sparkly wrapping of candy.

"Oh lets go in here!" Hermione said, licking her lips at the sight of a cupcake. She slipped out of George's hand going into the store before George had a chance to react.

Fallowing her in George saw Hermione trying to pay for the vanilla cupcake. She was struggling to see how much she had in her hand because she started to see double.

"Here you go." George said handing the clerk a galleon .

"Thank you." The clerk said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Come on, love. I've got your cupcake." George said holding the cupcake in his hand. Throwing his other arm around her waist, as if to steady her.

"Thank you." Hermione said reaching for her cupcake. They walked outside and Hermione went to sit on the step to eat her cupcake.

"Want some?" She asked handing George half the cupcake.

"Thanks." He said. They sat there in silence George smiled at her. She was so free when she was able to act life herself.

"Do I have any on my face?" She asked seeing him look at her.

"No you look good." George said.

"Thanks." She said George caught sight of a small blush on her face.

"Where to next?" He asked feeling the slight rain drops plopping onto his skin.

"Can we go to your shop?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled. They walked towards the shop, The rain now pouring on them.

"Brr." She said as she waited for him to unlock the shop doors. He swung open one of the doors and fallowed her inside.

"All my clothes are sticking to me." George heard her say as he locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Water will do that to you." George replied he turned to her slowly and was shocked at the sight before him. There in the middle of the store Hermione was slowly taking off her clothes one item at a time. He watched in shock as she let the skirt she was wearing drop to the floor. She was going to take off the socks she was wearing.

"I'll go grab you something to change into." George said trying to make an escape before things got worse. He ran up the stairs and quickly grabbed one of him shirts and a pain of sweat pants for her. He changed his wet clothes and then walked down the stairs scared to see what she would have left on.

"Hermione? Are you descent?" He called shyly.

"Yea." He heard her say. He walked into the main room to see her walking around looking at the products in no more that her violet matching bra and boy shorts.

"Hermione here you go." George said slowly walking towards her. She turned around without a blush. George couldn't help but enjoy looking at her small, fit, curvy body. He felt his face heat up and saw her smile at his blush.

George walked closer with the clothes outstretched. He frowned at the sight of the scars that were carved into her arms. He remembered hearing Ron and Harry talk about it but he's never seen it before because she usually always had it covered.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the clothes with a slight yawn.

"Welcome." George nodded. He watched as she took the shirt and was struggling to throw it on, she was trying to stick her arm threw the head hole. George couldn't help but laugh, then he went to help her get it straightened out. He could feel her shiver as his fingers slide against her side. He looked into her eyes and saw they were sparkling. He took his hands and helped her bring her hair to the outside, He then took the pants and helped her step into them but before he had a change to slide them up he was surprised when she pulled her face to his kissing him. He dropped the pants and immediately responded to her. He grabbed her hips slowly bringing her closer. Her lips tasted like fire whisky and frosting. He moved his hands slowly up trailing along and he moved his hands back towards her hips holding her in place.

He stuck his tongue out running it across her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and then he pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

They stood there loosing track of time. George moved to start kissing her neck when he heard, "Wow I'm all for sexual activities but usually not in the middle of the store, brother." Fred joked. Hermione gasped and George stood in front of her so Fred couldn't see her half-dressed.

"Fred!" George said in a warning tone.

"Sorry but I'm but the one having sex in the middle of the store." Fred smirked.

"Get out!" George yelled throwing a trick tart at him. Fred dodged and laughed the whole way up the stairs. George turned back to Hermione who was blushing.

"I'm sorry." George said he was about to pull away when he really noticed how her hands were resting on his shoulders.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." George said.

"You didn't I kissed you." Hermione said.

"They didn't say anything Hermione picked up her pants and pulled them up.

"Did you need a place to stay or do you want me to take you home?" George asked.

"Can I stay here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." George said.

"Let's go upstairs." George said. He took her upstairs and into their flat.

"Um I'll take you to my room you can sleep their and I'll sleep on the couch." George said.

"I can't kick you out of your bed." Hermione said making her way towards the couch when George picked her throwing her over his shoulder.

"George put me down!" Hermione shouted giggling. George walked her into his bedroom and then set her down in the middle of her bed and watched at she fell back. Her hair fell around her lying gently on the bed. She looked up at George smiling at the sight of his semi-wet hair sticking up in different spots. She swore she saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone in a flash.

George couldn't help himself he slowly leaned down and gently kissed her. He felt her slowly start to respond and deepened the kiss. His hand slowly ventures to her side, he felt her hands start to pull at his shirt. He pulled away only to take off his shirt. He returned to kissing her slowly kissing down her throat. Both George and Hermione were so lost in bliss they didn't even realize how far they were going.

(line break)

The sun poured in threw the window casting a ray onto the bed where two people laid. Hermione being closest to the window turned around and snuggled into the bare warm chest of George. George pulled her closer kissing her on the side of her head. Both laid there too tired to get up. Hermione surprisingly wasn't that hung over.

"Hey George-." They both heard Ron's voice come closer and heard the door open.

"What the hell!." Ron yelled. To say he was hurt was an understatement. They dated for a while and to now see George and Hermione In bed it felt like he was stabbed in the back. No matter how hard he tried he wasn't over Hermione and was still hoping to get back with her. But now he felt like his heart was shattered and he would never be able to get the image of Hermione and his brother in bed out of his head.

"Ron uh…" Hermione said.

"Ron it's not-." George started.

"I don't want to know." Ron snapped slamming the door shut. The hurt he was feeling changed into anger. Both at his brother and Hermione. He ran out of the shop not looking back and apparated away.

Back in George's bedroom both were still in bed but both silent with shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry Hermione." George finally said. He didn't really feel sorry but he just wished they were both not drunk when they finally got together.

"It's ok. You offered to take me home, I knew what would happen if I stayed the night." Hermione said shocking George.

"You knew we would sleep together?" George asked.

"No but I hoped." Hermione said softly. Both sat there in silence not sure what they should be thinking or feeling right now.

"Hermione-." George said and stopped talking when her glanced at her. He sucked in a nervous breath and thought _"now or never"_ , "I really like you Hermione" He said.

"I like you to George." She said. He looked up at her in surprise and relief.

"So what now?" Hermione said looking at him.

**Next Chapter?. Epilogue **

2 Years later

That drunkin' night was the start of something forever. They both developed strong unbreakable feelings for each other and a month later they discovered that Hermione was pregnant. The news caused a fight between brothers and made the family gatherings awkward. They moved in to a small flat the was above the shop and next door to Fred's apartment. Making it so like always they brothers would be close and Fred was more than please he would be so close to his little niece or nephew. 6 Months later Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named, Arthur Jay Weasley.

When baby Arthur turned 4 months old Hermione and George married outside the Burrow in a small gathering, with only friends and family. Making Molly ecstatic, her dream of having a lot of grandchildren were coming true and Hermione and George soon announced that Hermione was once again pregnant and this time with twins.

THE END


End file.
